Nightcrawler
Nightcrawler is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Giant Size X-Men #1 (May 1975), he is a mutant with the ability to teleport and a well-known member of the X-Men. Although initially conceived as a character for DC comics as a member of the Outsiders, he was later picked up by Marvel to join a revamped version of the mutant superhero team. Added into the mod in version 4.3, Nightcrawler's suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Doing so will give them his ability to teleport and skills in acrobatics. Backstory Nightcrawler's true identity is Kurt Wagner, the son of shape shifting mutant Mystique and the demon warlord Azazel. Within an hour of his birth, he developed the distingue blue skin and tail, leading many village folk to deem him a devil. To save his life, Mystique tried to kill him out of desperation, but he was saved by his father. Wanting to use Kurt as a tie to the mortal realm, Azazel gave him to fortune teller Margali Szardos, one of his cronies and lovers. Growing up as part of the Bavarian circus, Kurt and his foster family toured Germany, where he performed as an acrobat. When his mutant power to teleport started to immerge, he used it as part of the act to impress spectators, earning him the name "Nightcrawler". Kurt also became friends with Margali's children Stefan and Jimaine, the former of whom made him swear an oath to kill him if he ever lost touch with reality. After the circus was bought by a American millionaire, Kurt left to return to Germany after he was made part of its Freak Show rather than an acrobat. Meeting Stefan, he learnt that his foster brother had become a serial killer who murdered mutant children in nearby villages. Remembering his oath, Kurt killed him, but was discovered and assaulted by village folk. Saved by Professor X and the X-Men, he was brought to the Xavier School for the Gifted, a institute dedicated to looking after and training mutant children. Offered a place on the team, Kirt accepted their offer, wanting to repent for murdering Stefan. Becoming key player in the team, he would help them in their goals of mutant equality and protect humans from various threats, including his own mother and father. In the Mod Nightcrawler has been available in the mod since version 4.3, also known as the X-Men update. His suit can be crafted within the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Doing so will grant them Speed 4, Strength 5, Acrobatics 4 and immunity to fall damage. He can also teleport (Suit Ability 1 Key), climb walls and double jump. Crafting To craft Nightcrawler's suit, you will need: *8 Black Cloth *5 Blue Cloth *4 White Cloth *4 Red Diamond Blocks *2 Red Diamonds *1 Mutant Gene Nightcrawler Head Recipe.png|Nightcrawler's Head Recipe Nightcrawler Chestpiece Recipe.png|Nightcrawler's Chestpiece Recipe Nightcrawler Leggings Recipe.png|Nightcrawler's Leggings Recipe Nightcrawler Boots Recipe.png|Nightcrawler's Boots Recipe Additional Notes *If the player has the RenderPlayerAPI mod installed, Nightcrawler's tail will move while walking. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:Mutants